HOW DID I LET YOU GO
by ladye36a
Summary: SUMMARY: Natsuki Kruger is married to her childhood sweetheart Shizuru Fujino. But their fairytale marriage is ruined when Natsuki cheats on her wife and her wife leaves her. So what awaits our ladies in the future especially after Natsuki finds out that Shizuru is going to get remarried to one of their childhood friends. MAI HIME/MAI OTOME characters.


**HOW DID I LET YOU GO**

Mai Hime/Mai Otome does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

SUMMARY: Natsuki Kruger is married to her childhood sweetheart Shizuru Fujino. But their fairytale marriage is ruined when Natsuki cheats on her wife and her wife leaves her. So what awaits our ladies in the future especially after Natsuki finds out that Shizuru is going to get remarried to one of their childhood friends. Let's see what happens to our group of friends as more details of Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship and more friends will be introduced into the story as it progresses. Rated T for now but it will soon change to M once I add more chapters.

"Hey Natsuki can I ask you something without you getting mad" asks a busty red haired woman to a blunette woman.

"Okay Mai, let it rip" replied the blunette.

"Okay soooo ummm...what really happened between you and Shizuru" she asks as she stares at her friend with an apologitic look upon her face.

Sure Mai was a curious woman and she would always stick her nose where it didn't belong sometimes. But right now she knew that her friend had been suffering well hell she's still suffering the loss of her beautiful wife Shizuru Fujino-Kruger. Mai was never told the reason or reasons why Shizuru left Natsuki and she really wanted to know what had happened between the two women that had always been together since they were all young kids.

"Mai, I never told anyone about this so keep it to yourself okay" says the blunette to her friend.

Nodding her understanding the busty woman settled in her seat to hear the heartfelt as well as very sad story that she knew was coming by the expression showing on her friends face.

"I cheated on her Mai" was the silent answer that she barely heard from her friend.

"YOU WHAT, NATSUKI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO SHIZURU" was the excited and very anger response that the blunette received from her friend.

"I know Mai, I fucked up really bad and I lost the one thing the one person that meant the world to me. I lost my WIFE." she replies as tears began to flow freely down her porcelain face.

"Oh Natsuki, it'll be okay" she says as she comforts her bluenette haired friends as she cries.

It has been two since she had lost her beautiful wife, because of stupidity and she misses her more and more each day. You see no one has seen or heard from Shizuru Fujino-Kruger since her marriage ended with Natsuki Kruger. Natsui has hired people to look for her ex-wife but no one can seem to find her at all. But that is about to change at this very minute once the busty red head gets her friends attention once again.

"Ne Natsuki" she hears her busty friend say.

"Yeah Mai, what is it" she replies as her sobs finally come to a complete halt.

"H-H-Have y-y-you found her yet" she asks with a slight nervous stutter.

"No Mai I haven't found her at all, Dammit I can't find any info on her whereabouts either" she states in a matter of fact tone.

"Natsuki, would you go to her if you could find out where she is" asks the red head.

"Hell Yeah Mai, I would run to her in a heart beat and fall on my knees asking her to forgive me and come back to me cause I can't live without her" she says as more tears began to fall once more.

"Well I know where she is Natsuki but she's not alone though" replies Mai as she looks her friend deeply in the eyes.

"Okay Mai what's going on here" she asks her friend.

"Natsuki, Shizuru is leaving in Kyoto on a farm that her grandparents left her."

"Kyoto but I had people search there and no one could turn up anything on where she was or is" she says as she's waiting on her friend to continue.

"You probably couldn't find out anything about her because her parents made sure that you couldn't Natsuki."

"Mai how do you know this much information about her?"

be marrying

Looking away from her friend Mai replies by saying "Well I've been in contact with Shizuru's wife."

Natsuki looks at her friend and her eyes go wide at what she had just heard her friend say.

"Her what Mai, please tell me that I miss heard you just now."

"No Natsuki you didn't miss hear me on that" she says.

"Who the FUCK is she married to Mai, tell me NOW" she demands.

"Wait Natsuki, calm down I should say that she is going to be remarried to this person in a few months time" she clarifies for her friend.

"Okay so who is she going to marry Mai, I want to no I need to know this please" she begs her friend.

"Promise me that you won't get all crazy on me Natsuki once I tell you."

"Okay okay I promise that I won't go all crazy on you Mai."

"Okay she'll be marrying our old childhood friend Nao Zhang" she says as she waits for her friends reaction.

"The HELL Mai did you really just say Nao, you mean the stupid spider" she half yells and glares at her friend.

"Natsuki calm down" shes urges at her friend.

"How long Mai" she asks.

"How long what Natsuki?"

'How long have they been together" she asks her busty friend with sad eyes.

"They have been together since you and Shizuru split up Natsuki" she replies.

"That long Mai, so how did it happen could you please tell me Mai."

" _Well Shizuru called me on the night that she left you" she said with a small smile. She then continues "Nao was with me at the Red Pheonix Cafe and she could hear Shizuru crying on the other line. Shizuru was asking me if I could come and pick her up at your house since her car was in the shop. I told her that Mikoto had my car but I said that I would ask Nao if she would come and get her. So after those words had left my mouth Nao was out the door and on her way to your house."_

"Say Natsuki did you know that Nao was in love with Shizuru for a long time" asks Mai.

Natsuki looked at her friend with wide eyes and then she shook her head no.

"Well Natsuki she was and still is and that night all her dreams were going to come true for her because the most in love couple in the world were falling apart at the sems" replies Mai.

SILENCE was all that could be heard after Mai finished saying what she had to say.

A/N

I have been really busy so I haven't been able to post any new chapters on my other stories but I am working on getting new chapters done. Well this just popped in my head today so I wanted to write the first chapter and let you all read it and please tell me if I should continue it or not. It's an idea that I have been working on and I hope to hear from you all soon.


End file.
